As is well known and understood, one of the most popular form of indoor entertainment is the playing of board games. As is also well known and understood, there exist many different types of board games for adults, for children, and for playing by adults and children simultaneously. In recent years, moreover, board games have been produced which call upon interaction with the individual players, calling upon them to do more than just move their playing piece around a Board in a predetermined manner, but to participate by answering questions posed by other players at the same time. The most popular currently of such games today are those emanating from the introduction of "Trivial Pursuit" some few years back, where players are questioned concerning facts of general knowledge. Other popular games at present are of the "Pictionary" series, which require action by the players in an attempt to convey information to his, or her, partner(s). In other words, and as will be apparent, the "Pictionary" type game may be considered to be more "active" in nature, while the "Trivial Pursuit"-type game is more "passive" in nature.